This Dull Life of Ours
by Natsuna-chan
Summary: Sasuke is only looking for one thing; to end his life. That is until he meets the new kid Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto just moved to a new place and has just started a new school. There he meets Sasuke Uchiha. Rated M for cursing and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: New Student

**Chapter one: New Student**

* * *

Sasuke was at his wits end. He couldn't stand his life anymore. When he was young his older brother, Itachi, had left and his parents had been killed one day while coming back from a fancy date.

The police had knocked on their front door and out came a small Sasuke rubbing his eyes saying "Mommy…why are you home so late?"The police officer was a tall man with spiky white hair and dark grey eyes. "Hello Sasuke. How are you?"

Sasuke had yawned and said "Tired Uncle Kashi"

"Well let's get you to bed, Mommy and Daddy won't be home tonight" Kakashi had said as he cradled Sasuke in his arms. Sasuke had nodded and fallen asleep. A week later he had moved in with his uncle Kakashi, understanding what had happened to his parents.

When he was 10 years old he started cutting himself, trying to forget everything. It worked…to some extent**. **

Now he was 16, so very young and waning to end his life. At school everyone knew what he did, hell he even got bullied because of it. He was at school, the day had just started and the wrist bands around his fresh cuts stung. It felt good, the harsh cloth making the cuts tear open slightly.

He wore a black collared button up shirt, dark wash blue jeans that clung to his hips, and black chucks, his hair spiked up in an unusual way.

As everyone around him chatted waiting for the first bell to ring and signal the start of the day, their teacher had walked in and told them to sit down. Everyone did as told. "Today we have a new student class; his name is Uzumaki, Naruto. Be nice, or else" Iruka-sensei had warned. "Yes!" Everyone said.

Then a boy with spiky blonde hair, sky blue eyes, tan skin, and three cat like whisker marks on both his cheeks walked in to the classroom. He wore a black shirt, an orange sleeveless jacket, orange chucks, black wrist bands, and tight blue jeans.

"Heya. I'm Naruto" he said with a big grin plastered on his face. "Welcome Naruto. Now to find you a seat-ah! Please sit right behind Sasuke"

Sasuke glared at Iruka-sensei, he just shrugged it off and pointed Naruto in the direction of his seat. Naruto sat behind Sasuke, and that was it. No talking, no nothing for the rest of that class. When the bell rung Naruto had accidentally bumped into Sasuke and made him drop his book.

Naruto bent over and picked it up. "Here" he said as he handed Sasuke the book. "Hn. Dobe" Sasuke had said and then left to his next class.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he walked into the cafeteria; it was already half way through the day. He couldn't stand being in this school for another minute. "Sasuke~!" he heard two nasally voices say. He groaned as Ino Yamanaka clung onto is left hand and Sakura Haruno clung onto his right.

"What do you want billboard brow can't you see me and Sasuke want some alone time" she said as she rubbed her head against Sasuke's forearm.

"Oh please Ino, everyone can see that Sasuke doesn't want a conceited blonde bitch like you"

"Your the one who dyed her hair pink to be different"

They glared at each other, but the stopped as they felt holes being bored into the top of their heads. They looked up and saw Sasuke, his eyes hard and cold. "S-Sasuke" "…Were sorry we didn't mean to make you mad. Come on Ino" Sakura said as she detached herself and Ino from Sasuke and went and sat down with their friends.

Sasuke looked around the crowded cafeteria and spotted an empty table in the farthest corner of the room. _'Perfect…' _he thought to himself as he started to walk towards the table. He sat down quickly and opened his book, reading it silently.

The lunchroom suddenly went silent; Sasuke out of pure curiosity looked up and saw the new kid from this morning walking through the cafeteria. Sasuke faintly heard the other kid's whispers.

_'Did you know that his parent's abandoned him?' 'No way! You're kidding' 'No, he was a taboo in his family because of the marks on his face and the weird insignia on his stomach' 'Wait, what's on his stomach' 'I don't know, all I know is that he's bad luck and if your near him you'll just catch some of it.' _

Sasuke slammed his book closed and everyone looked at him. "Fucking pricks, you should all go to fucking hell for your stupid gossip" Sasuke whispered to no one.

"Mind if I sit here" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at him and saw the happy grin on his face from this morning was gone; his blue eyes were glossy and hard, as if determined to keep anyone out. "Hn…no, go ahead." he said. Little gasps erupted throughout the room.

_'Oh my god' 'No way, the cold Mr. I'm-better-than-all-of-you-so-fuck-off Sasuke Uchiha actually has a heart?' 'That's bullshit.' _

"Shut the fuck up you god damned idiots, do you know what he's like. I don't think so seeing as he gives everyone that glare, so keep you're damn traps shut" Naruto all but yelled to the entire café. Everyone started at the new boy, the silence deafening

Then everything went to normal chatter about the cafeteria. "Sorry if I embarrassed you, but they were getting on my last nerve" Naruto muttered. "No problem, your not the only one" Sasuke said as he kept his eyes on his book. There was an awkward silence.

"What are you reading?" "A book about a boy who cuts himself because he can't stand that his life is a complete and total train wreck" Sasuke said. He bit his bottom lip and hesitated. "Sounds like my life story" Naruto muttered. "Yours and mine both" Sasuke said as he looked up from his book and into the glossy ones .

Naruto extended his hand. "Naruto Uzumaki" Sasuke took it and they shook hands in a silent agreement of truce. "Sasuke Uchiha"

* * *

**Well kiddies that's chapter one. My first fanfic so be nice. Any suggestions on how I can make this better than please leave a nice little review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Music is my Sanctuary

**Chapter Two: Music is my Sanctuary**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs used in this chapter)**

**

* * *

**_Naruto extended his hand. "Naruto Uzumaki" Sasuke took it and they shook hands in a silent agreement of truce. "Sasuke Uchiha"_

Naruto grit his teeth as a jolt ran from where Sasuke's hand was touching his throughout his entire body. They retracted their hands and Naruto asked "Can I see?" as he pointed to the black hard covered book in Sasuke's hands. Sasuke placed three small strings; one blue, one red, and one white; that were intertwined in the book and closed it.

Sasuke handed the book over to Naruto. Their fingers brushed against each others slightly and Sasuke suppressed a shudder.

Naruto took the book from Sasuke's nimble finger's, and flashed through the books pages; catching glimpses of the words in the book.

'_Despair' 'Love is not for people like me' 'My life is a complete waste' 'No one would care if I died right now'_

He gave the book back to Sasuke and looked at his wrists. "You cut don't you" It wasn't a question, merely a statement. "You can answer that question yourself when the school day is over. Just go around and ask 'What does Sasuke Uchiha do daily?' People will say 'He cuts like there's no tomorrow' or 'Sucks cock nonstop' it depends on who you ask though"

"I don't get why you let people talk about you like that" Naruto muttered, thinking Sasuke wouldn't hear. He did.

"The reason is because I don't care. My parents died a year or so after my older brother left, after that I moved in with my uncle Kakashi. Started to cut when I was ten, if you must know. Anyway, when I first started to cut my uncle Kakashi took me to a psychiatrist because he didn't want me to be like him. It didn't work. He knows I cut, and most of the kids and teachers do too. They know that even if they try to stop me it'll either only stop me for a few weeks or it won't work at all"

"Ah I see" "…You?" "Well you heard the whispers. What happened was that my dad was a very well known police officer; my mother was a night-shift nurse at the small clinic in town. She had given birth to me a few weeks before and then started working again. One of the people my dad had captured and turned in got out, his nickname was The Nine Tailed Fox; don't ask I don't even know. No one knew how, but that night my mom was walking home from work and he took her, raped her, slit her throat, then took her cell phone, called my dad and told him where to go. When my dad got there…let's just say that he wasn't happy. He couldn't live without my mom…so he left. No letter, no phone call. I was left in the hospital and then turned over to the orphanage. I moved here because this lady decided to adopt me because I reminded her of her little brother who passed on. She's the school nurse"

"Tsunade-san adopted you?" "Yeah. I was just as surprised as you were when she signed the papers and all but dragged me out of the orphanage" Sasuke chuckled slightly. "Does she know that you do that?"

Naruto hesitated a moment and bit his lip. "She suspects it. But she doesn't want it confirmed. As long as she doesn't see the cuts or anything she won't care"

"Hmmm…" the silence that over took them this time seemed less awkward.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. Sasuke and Naruto collected their things and stood up. They walked side by side without noticing how close they were. Everyone turned to glance at them but then went back to their conversations. They walked behind everyone, reveling that everyone left them alone. Once they were out of the cafeteria they glanced at each other.

Naruto smiled at him and said "I'll see you around" "Hn, dobe" Sasuke answered with a small smile. "Teme" Naruto answered and grinned. They turned around and walked to their next class

* * *

It was 6th period, a few seconds to 7th period and Sasuke couldn't wait to leave.

"Mr. Uchiha, please recite the-"the bell rung and everyone sped out of the room, including Sasuke. _'Music Class. Finally'_ he thought to himself as he entered his 7th period class. His music class was taught by a tall woman with forest green eyes, long curly pink hair, tan skin, and breast almost as big as Tsunade's own. The teacher's knew her as Ms. Usagi, but the kids knew her as Ren. She was a very good teacher, polite, caring, and trustworthy. One of the only teachers Sasuke trusted in the whole school; besides Iruka-sensei. He may seem strict but he did it for the good of the kids.

He walked in through the large wooden door and was met with kids on every inch of the room; some playing acoustic guitar, some electric, others piano and violin or the cello, some even played flutes and trumpets. The class was alive with music from one corner of the room to the other.

Sasuke walked to the back of the room to a large classical piano. He put his bag next to the bench and sat down; brushing his fingers over the keys. "Um...Ms. Usagi?" A familiar voice came from the door and Sasuke turned around to find Naruto handing Ms. Usagi his schedule. "Oh, well look at that. You're my new student, and such a cutie you are. Well Naruto, you can call me Ren; but around other teacher's call me Ms. Usagi. If you ever need anything you can always come to me"

"Its true" a girl with a tight tan jacket, blue jeans, and long black hair said. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata. Nice to meet you" Naruto shook her hand and said. "Uzumaki Naruto" Sasuke turned his head back to his piano and glared at nothing and no one in particular.

'_Hinata your way too nice sometimes' _Sasuke thought to himself as he looked at the music on the stand in front of him titled _'Claire De Lune.'_ Then started to play. He drowned out everything and everyone else and let himself be taken in by the soft thrum of the piano beneath his finger tips; how every key he played was as delicate as the song on the stand.

He tensed slightly when he felt someone watching him; his every move, every time his fingers moved over the keys, how he would slightly move forward or backward, the way he flexed his muscles with every move he made. But he quickly shook it off and kept on playing till he finished the music. He sighed and moved his hands from the piano, a longing to have it underneath his fingers again.

'_I've always felt safe when it comes to music…I wonder why that is' _he thought to himself.

"Wow~" Naruto said from behind Sasuke, making him jump from his seat slightly

'_I hope no one saw that'_

Naruto smirked knowing that Sasuke wished no one had seen him get a little startled. Only problem was Naruto himself saw it. "I saw that" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear and loved the little shudder that ran down the Uchiha's spine and throughout his body as his breath tickled his ear lobe.

"Hn dobe" Sasuke muttered as he relaxed slightly in the boy's presence; although he wasn't all that comfortable with Naruto breathing hotly in his ear. "Why are you here anyway?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

Naruto gave Sasuke a look that said 'What are you retarded?' Sasuke glared at him.

"I'm in this class because I play teme" "What do you play dobe?" Naruto smirked and walked over to Ms. Usagi. They whispered and nodded their heads at each other. Ms. Usagi pointed to a large guitar case behind her desk and Naruto walked over to it. He then went to an amp near the piano Sasuke was sitting in front of and plug in all the cables necessary to play an electric guitar.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as Naruto pulled out a black Gibson V from the case. "No way…" Sasuke mumbled under his breath as Naruto plugged in the guitar and started to play 'Dirty Little Secret' by The All-American Rejects.

Sasuke blushed lightly at the song of choice yet listened with interest as Naruto played. Sasuke watched as Naruto's fingers changed from one string to another. Every chord and note hit was correct, and always on beat. Naruto smirked at him as the song came to a close. "Hn...Dobe" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Naruto that was fantastic, I love the song choice by the way" Ren said as she walked over and put her arm around Naruto's shoulders. Sasuke growled lightly under his breath. His eyes widened slightly as he moved his hand and covered his mouth.

'_I wonder what that was…' _Sasuke thought to himself as he moved his hand from his mouth and to his lap. Naruto securely put the guitar backed in its case and zipped it up. Sasuke stood and walked over to the amp. He swiftly removed all the cables and handed them to Naruto while saying "Don't think you're the only that can play guitar dobe." The teacher saw the display and smirked lightly as Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, both determined to beat the other. "Well, well looks like we have some future lovers here" she said as she bumped the two into each other and made them smacked fore heads accidentally.

"OW!" they said in unison and rubbed their foreheads. "Oops…" she said as she held back her giggles. She looked at the clock on the wall and said "Alright guys start packing up! We leave in 5 minutes, make sure you put away what ever you used!"

"Yes Ms. Usagi" "Jeez that makes me sound so old!" The kids all busted out and laughed as they put everything neatly back into place. Sasuke walked over to his bag and slung it over his head and onto his shoulders. He closed the lid on the piano keys just as the bell rung.

"Ms-" Ren glared at Naruto. "Ah- I mean Ren, you mind if I leave this here?" he asked as he pointed to his guitar case. "No problem, no problem" she took it from him and opened the back room door which held all the students personal instruments. She put the guitar up against the back corner of the room, then walked back out and locked the door. She took the key and put it in her shirt, tightly between her breasts.

Naruto looked at her slightly confused then shook his head and said "Thanks M- Ren" "No problem Naru-chan" Naruto grinned at her then walked up to Sasuke. "Waiting for me?" "Hn…dobe. Lets go" Sasuke said as he walked to the main school doors, Naruto next to him. "You walk home Naru-chan?" Sasuke said teasingly. "Why yes I do Sasu-chan!" Sasuke glared full force at him as they walked out into the sun shine. They walked to the front of the school then looked at each other.

"Heh, see you later teme" Naruto said as he turned and started to walk to his left. "Hn, ill get you for that tomorrow dobe" Sasuke called out after him. Naruto waved his hand in the air, once out of sight Sasuke turned to his right started his trek home.

'_Home…is meant to be a sanctuary. The only sanctuary I have is music' _Sasuke though to himself as he felt a slight burn on his wrists.

* * *

**Well there it is everyone, chapter two! Reviews are greatly appreciated~!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Haunt Me In My Dreams

**Chapter Three: Haunt Me in My Dreams**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Characters might be OOC) **

**(Okay. So in this chapter there might be a lot of time skips. By the way, if you go to my profile you can see a picture of Naruto's guitar.) **

**

* * *

**

Sasuke walked leisurely to his home. His cell phone buzzed in his pocket and he stopped walking. He took the phone out of his pocket, opened it, and answered with a calm "Hello?"

Sasuke heard the light shuffling of paper on the other end of the phone before a familiar voice started to talk. "Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, it's me Kakashi. What is it?" Kakashi hesitated before he answered the boy's question. "It looks like ill be home a little late today. I'm sorry…What? No, not now. Well you can tell him to wait at least five minutes! Can't you see I'm in the middle of a conversation here?" Sasuke sighed as he heard his uncle arguing with his secretary, it wasn't like him but if he was talking to Sasuke it didn't matter who it was, they would usually get scolded or yelled at.

'_He worries too much about me…' _Sasuke though to himself as he heard the door to his uncle's office slam closed. "Sasuke, are you still there?" "Yes I'm still here. Its fine if you get home a little late today, I was going to stop at the grocery store anyway. We need a few things so ill just go buy them after I stop by the house and get the money. You don't mind right?"

"Not at all. Without you I would probably be dead Sasuke. This new boss of mine is driving me up the wall, he wont let me go home just because he started working here today" Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"Sounds like he has a stick shoved up his ass" "He probably does…crap I have to go before he fires me. Sorry Sasuke, ill talk to you when I get the chance okay?" "Alright. Love you Kakashi. Bye"

Sasuke was about to hang up the phone but before he could close it he heard Kakashi say "Please don't do anything stupid today Sasuke…" Sasuke frowned slightly before completely shutting the phone and starting to walk back to his house.

It took Sasuke all but ten minutes to get home. He unlocked the front door and dropped his bag on the couch as he passed by it to the kitchen. Once there he reached up over the refrigerator and pulled down a cookie jar. Sasuke reached his hand inside after removing the lid and pulled out the grocery money. He closed it again, put it back on top of the refrigerator and headed back to the front door.

He grabbed his black leather jacket and pulled it on over his shirt as he walked out and locked the door once outside. The slight breeze that rolled by made him shiver lightly.

'_Damn its cold. Hmmm…I wonder if I should go to Starbucks and get a coffee or something' _Sasuke thought as he walked leisurely to the grocery store. A strong gust of autumn wind made his decision for him. "I'll stop by after I'm done with all the shopping" he said as he neared his destination.

* * *

Sasuke moved some of the grocery bags and put them in front of the door as he dug for his keys in his pocket. He found them, opened the front door, picked up the bags and walked into the house; bags in one hand and a large cup of coffee in the other.

Sasuke huffed as he kicked the door with his foot and grunted in satisfaction as the door slammed shut and the lock clicked into place. "Damn this stuff is heavier than I thought" he said as he walked into the kitchen and put the bags down on the floor. He leaned against the black granite counter top and sipped his coffee. He hummed happily as the warm liquid ran down his throat and throughout his cold body.

He sighed and finished his coffee in five more gulps then took off his jacket and threw it onto one of the dining room tables. He stretched and groaned happily as he heard his back bones pop, then started to sort through the newly bought food items and place them in their respective places.

'_I wonder what Kakashi's doing right now' _he thought to himself.

* * *

'_Alright, so Kakashi's dinner is made so when he gets back he can eat. It's already 11:00 p.m. though, so he might not even come home. What ever, time for me to sleep.' _Sasuke thought to himself drowsily as he made his way up stairs and to his bed room.

He opened a large black wooden door and entered a room with white walls, black curtains, a wooden black bureau, and a queen sized bed with a black wooden head board. It was coverd with dark blue sheets and white pillows.

He stripped, leaving only his black boxers on.

Sasuke sighed as he went over to the bed, pulled the sheets away from the mattress and comfortably fit himself between them. His eye lids fell shut slowly as he fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

"_Na…Narut-to…What are y-you…?" he asked as the blonde hovered over him. Naruto chuckled against Sasuke's neck, making Sasuke shudder. "You'll see" the blonde answered him then started to nip at Sasuke's neck. _

_Sasuke hissed lightly as Naruto bit a little too hard, and then sighed contently as he felt Naruto's warm and wet tongue soothe the sting. "N-Naruto…mmph" Sasuke was cut off as Naruto sealed his lips over Sasuke's own and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. Sasuke moaned and Naruto slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, coaxing Sasuke's tongue to play with his own. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders as their tongues entwined and rubbed against one another. _

_Naruto's hands ghosted down lower and lower on Sasuke's body until they reached the hem of his black boxers. "What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto whispered against his ear. Sasuke growled lightly as he flipped them over, he now straddling the blondes hips. _

_He bent his head down and flicked his tongue against a tan nipple and smirked as Naruto arched up. "The question is what do YOU want Naru-chan" Now it was Naruto's turn to whimper. _

"_M-mor-"_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Sasuke awoke in a cold sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead as he sat up in bed. He looked over at the clock that read _6:30 a.m. _He brought his hand up and wiped away some of the sweat the groaned as he felt rather than saw his hard on.

'_There is now way in hell I'm taking care of that.' _He thought to himself as he got up, grabbed his dark blue boxers out of his bureau and headed towards the bathroom.

'_I did not, and I repeat NOT have a wet dream about a GUY I just met yesterday. Most of all a guy' _He scoffed lightly at himself. _'I always wondered why I never found girls attractive. Guess I just got my answer' _he thought smugly as he entered the bathroom.

* * *

**Yay! So sorry for the wait. School is such a hassle. -_- Might be a while before the next chapter, hopefully not too long though. Reviews are love! So leave me some! xD **


	4. Chapter 4: New Things Are On Their Way!

**Chapter Four: New Things Are On Their Way!**

**Disclaimer: Really? If I owned Naruto would, I be writing on FanFiction right now? **

**This is YAOI! Characters are probably OOC, sorry. **

**

* * *

**There was only one word on Sasuke's mind as he walked to school that morning; well actually quite a few but the one's that were repeated over and over were 'Fuck. My. Life.' He even let the word fuck slip and said it by an accident while walking past an old lady. He didn't even notice when she started yelling at him saying some thing about "youngsters" and how these days they were all "little brats."

Sasuke felt his phone buzz in his pocket, so he took it out and saw that it was a text message from his friend Neji Hyuga; also known as Hinata's cousin. It read 'Hey Sasuke. Remember me? I'm just writing to say that I'm going to move over there with Hinata and her family since I don't have anyone to take care of me over here anymore.' Sasuke smiled sadly as he remembered what had happened to Neji's father. One thing he knew was that Neji, no matter how cold he may seem, had feelings even if he never showed them.

He texted back, it said 'When are you coming over here so I can go visit?' 'Maybe this weekend.' came his friend's reply. 'Alright. I need to go since I'm not allowed to use this phone in the school; I'll talk to you later.' 'Okay. Bye.' With that the Uchiha shut his phone and stuffed it into the back pocket of his tight black skinny jeans.

He waked up to the school doors and pushed them open, heading straight for his locker.

'_It is going to be so awkward; on my part at least; when I see Naruto. God__ he's just so hot, with his sun kissed skin and his golden hair. And his eyes, it's like they were made with water from the most beautiful see on earth… Jesus Sasuke get your mind out of the god damn gutter! You only figured out you were gay yesterday yet your thoughts are crowded with how hot your new classmate is? Wow, Kakashi must be rubbing off on me with those books of his'_

Sasuke smirked lightly as he remembered how once Kakashi was so caught up in one of his erotic books that he accidentally read it out loud to his boss while in a private meeting with him about some new products or some shit like that and almost got fired.

He finally came up to his locker and opened it, no use putting a lock on it since almost everyone went in and put in letters telling him he was an _'ugly faggot' 'prissy bitch' _onceone of them even said _'God it's like you always have a stick up your ass, whore. You should fucking die and rot, it would do the planet some good without you alive.' _Sometimes it seemed as though the threats and abusive notes never ended. But, surprisingly, today when he opened his locker there were no notes, nothing jumped out at him, just nothing.

'_Okay someone's gotta be pulling my leg, there has to be something.' _Sasuke thought to himself, yet surprisingly there really wasn't. "Wow" he breathed as he took out his 5-Subject notebook and stuffed it into his bag, along with a case of sketching pens and pencils and a decently sized sketch pad.

"Hey Sasu-boy, whatcha doin'?" a deep husky voice asked him. Sasuke inwardly groaned as he recognized that voice. "What the hell do you want Suigetsu" Suigetsu put an arm around Sasuke's waist and placed his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Just wonderin' what my buds up to" the man said.

Sasuke turned his face to the side as onyx clashed with amethyst. The man had short white hair, sometimes in the light it seemed an eerie icy blue, yet it fit the man's personality. Always speaking his mind, never caring about what any one said. At first the two didn't like each other. At. All. Then they gradually became closer and once Suigetsu even stood up for Sasuke in Middle School when he was getting beat up. The man had said _'Piss off ya freaks or ill pull yer eyes from yer sockets and force 'em down yer throats!' _

Sasuke smiled lightly at the boy and sincerely said "Please. What is it that you want from my dreadful life?"

Suigetsu stayed in place as he looked at the Uchiha with serious eyes. "You didn't cut yesterday did you?" he sounded as astounded as Sasuke was as the Uchiha realized the same fact.

"No. I didn't." he replied almost happily. Almost. "You don't sound happy about it" Suigetsu announced. "You should be though. I might finally get the real Sasuke back" Sasuke looked at the floor solemnly as he slammed his locker door shut. "No, he's been dead for a while."

"Arrgh. Damn Sasuke I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. It's just…I miss the you from Middle School sometimes." The other boy said as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind Sasuke's ear. "I know. I do too" Sasuke replied.

"Damn, almost time for class. I'll text you when I can, I feel like I haven't talked to you in years." "It's only been a few days Suigetsu, god your such a drama queen sometimes" Sasuke said teasingly. Suigetsu glared at him then smirked and planted a kiss on the Uchiha's lips. Sasuke backed up against the lockers and growled at his friend. "Bye Sasu-boy" Suigetsu said as he stalked off to his class. Suigetsu was one of the only kids who wasn't in the closet.

'_God one day…' _Sasuke thought to himself as he strode into his first period class.

* * *

Sasuke went to the back of the class room and sat in his usual seat. Taking out his notebook and a mechanical pencil, he waited for the blonde fuzz ball to walk in through the doors. It felt as though Naruto hadn't even had his first day in the school yesterday, almost as if he had always lived in the little town he had only known for a few short hours.

"H-hello Sasuke-kun" Hinata said. "Hi Hinata. Is it true that Neji is going to live with you?" "Y-yes! I-I mean yes, he is. My father was n-nice enough to let him s-stay with us until he g-graduates h-high school. H-how did you know though?"

Sasuke's lips twitched lightly. Since he knew Neji of course he was bound to know Hinata. When Neji stilled lived in the same town as them, he and Hinata where inseparable. Neji always felt like an older brother towards the girl instead of a cousin.

"He texted me while I was on my way to school and told me." "Well y-you are his b-best friend" "Hn" Hinata smiled lightly. She had known Sasuke long enough to know that that was his way of showing he cared, even if only slightly. The bell for five minutes left to get to class rang.

"W-well I'll see you in Music class. J-Ja ne!" she said as she bowed and then ran to her class. Sasuke shook his head lightly at the retreating back of the Hyuga heiress. Sasuke tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk as the bell for class to begin rand and Naruto wasn't there yet.

Sasuke mentally sighed, he would never do that on the outside, for it would break his Uchiha appearance and he didn't want people to think he actually had emotions. Even though those emotions were limited to only a few people, some of them being Kakashi, Ren, Suigetsu, Naruto, Neji, Hinata (sometimes), and Iruka-sensei. Even though the guy was strict, he always had the best intentions in that big heart of his.

"Alright class, today-" Iruka-sensei was cut off from explaining what he was planning on doing for the day when a slightly sweaty Naruto barged in through the door, a pass in his hand which he handed to Iruka as he headed to his seat behind the moody raven. Sasuke felt his heart thumping loudly in his chest as he and Naruto locked eyes for a minute. Sasuke "hn'd," not letting it show how happy he was now that the usuratonkachi had showed up.

'_Damnitt' _Sasuke thought to himself as he felt the heat radiating off of Naruto's body, probably from running to get to his first period class on time. Which he failed to do.

'_Today is going to suck.' _Sasuke thought to himself as Iruka-sensei started to teach his lesson.

* * *

**So, I know its been a while and I'm so, so, so sorry. Things have just been kinda complicated with my computer, and I had a bit of writer's block but I got through it enough to write you this entire new chapter. I'm sorry if it sucks. **

**Review Please! :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Another New Student?

**Chapter Five: Another New Student?**

**So I hope you all enjoy this new chappie! Sorry for being so late with this one.**** I worked extra hard to get this chapter to all you faithful readers/reviewers/subscribers. Well enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: This contains Yaoi! (Male X Male)  
**

**Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto (and Naruto/Sasuke)**

**And others.**

* * *

Sasuke mentally groaned as his first period class dragged on and on. _'Kami, why are you doing this to me?' _he thought as he bore holes into Naruto's back. Naruto stretched his arms over his head and groaned as his back bones popped lightly.

Sasuke stared intently as the muscles under Naruto's tight red shirt bunched. _'Kami I wish I could have those arms around me. Hugging me, touching me- Whoa hold it right there Sasuke, wouldn't want a woody in the middle of class.' _Sasuke thought as he mentally snickered to himself.

Iruka-sensei droned on and on about a topic that Sasuke wasn't paying attention to, which was not what Uchiha's usually did. But he didn't care. He just stared intently at the back of Naruto's figure, memorizing every little detail about the blonde's back until the bell rung for the next class.

Sasuke sighed as he collected his things, stuffed them neatly in his bag, and started walking to his next class. "Hey Teme!" a familiar deep voice called out. Sasuke turned and was face to face with the blonde fur ball. "What do you want Usuratonkachi?"

"Hmph, I was wondering if you could help me out a little bit with the school work. We weren't working on this shit in the school I was in before."

'_Oh, no way. He did not just invite me on a study date with him… did he?' _"Maybe, when?"

"Hmm…how about today after school? In case you forget to leave you could probably spend the night. Tomorrow is Saturday after all, and with how much ahead you guys are with all this school work it could take me a while to catch up."

"Hn. What ever, I'll meet you outside the school; we'll go to my house and get a few things I'll need if I do stay the night." "Alright Teme. You're a life saver, even if you don't look it." Naruto chuckled as he patted Sasuke's shoulder and ran off to his next class. Sasuke shuddered as the warmth of Naruto's hand seeped in through his shirt and throughout his entire body, his nerves tingling with excitement.

'_Shit, why did I agree to that? I thought I needed to stay away from him __because of that dream, instead my head decides No, let's have fun and go with Naru-chan for today! Ughh!' _Sasuke thought to himself as he walked to his next class. On the outside he was the same stoic faced Uchiha, on the inside he was a nervous wreck!

* * *

'_Sasuke's coming over…Oh God, what did I get myself into!' _thoughtNarutoto himself as he walked to his next class and took a seat. "Hey Gaara." Naruto said to a boy with pale skin, red hair, teal eyes, and black kohl eyeliner around the rim of his eyes. The most peculiar thing was the tattoo on the left of his forehead. It was the Japanese symbol of love in a red color. The boy glanced at him once, nodded his head in his direction, and then looked back to the front of the class.

A few seconds later class started, the lesson droning on and on. There was a knock at the door and in came a boy with long brown hair, pale skin, and eyes such a light purple they almost seemed a lilac color. Gaara looked the boy from head to toe, just like everyone else, though his stare seemed to be holding a little more than curiosity.

"Students this is Neji Hyuuga. I hope you all are nice to him, seeing as he will be joining you all this year. Now, Neji may you please sit next to Gaara? He's the boy with the red hair and the tattoo back there" the teacher said as she pointed to Gaara. Neji walked over to the seat on Gaara's right.

Neji barely gave him a second glance as he sat down and listened carefully to the lesson. Naruto saw the way Gaara looked at Neji and instantly caught on.

'_Oh boy. This is gonna be a fun year,' _he thought to himself as his mind wandered to the many things that could happen when Sasuke went to his house.

* * *

**Yes, I know this chapter took forever. I'm so, so, so, so sorry to all you readers. I just lost my inspiration for this story for a while and couldn't write anything at all. Well, i hope this chapter dosen't suck as much as i think it does. Hope you enjoy it and forgive mefor my late-ness.**


	6. Chapter 6: Slumber party or what?

**Chapter 6: Slumber Party, study date, or more?**

**It has been so long since I updated this; I hope those of you who waited enjoy this chapter. I will hopefully start writing more of it in a week or two after I finish school.**

**AU: Contains yaoi…duh! Sorry for any grammatical errors that I miss. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Sasuke couldn't stop twitching. His leg bounced up and down as he watched the hands on the clock slowly move toward the final bell of the day. It was agonizing.

He had no idea why he had said yes to going to Naruto's house, but he kept feeling his stomach flutter at the thought of being near the dobe other than in school. Plus the fact that they were going to be in his house made things a little…"harder" for him.

Sasuke glared at the clock as it seemed to be going slow on purpose. As the bell rang Sasuke stepped to his feet and started on his was to his locker.

Once there he picked up what he though he needed for his –ahem- study date with Naruto then closed his locker door and headed for the front gates.

"Finally teme!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke calmly strutted out of the school doors. Sasuke glared lightly at the name but quickly replaced it with his calm emotionless mask.

"Sorry if I was busy, usuratonkachi."

"You should be," Naruto huffed.

The stared at one another, an awkward silence over taking them. Naruto shuffled his feet lightly until someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Ahh!" Naruto squeaked as he ran over behind Sasuke and peeked over his shoulder at the person who had grabbed him. Naruto sighed in relief once he saw it was only Gaara and walked towards the red head.

"Hey Gaara, what's up?"

"The sky," Sasuke and Gaara said in unison. Their eyes locked for a moment until the nodded at each other in greeting.

Gaara then turned back to Naruto and said "Anyway, I was wondering if the teacher gave us any homework for tonight."

Naruto's eyes took on a playful glint as he innocently asked "Why?"

"Because I was…preoccupied during class and didn't quite catch it, much less the entire lesson," Gaara added quietly under his breath as a light dusting of a blush appeared on his cheeks and nose.

Naruto smirked as he remembered what (who, actually) Gaara had been 'preoccupied' with during class.

"And what, pray tell, where you preoccupied with Gaara?" the blonde asked playfully.

Gaara glared and said "I don't have time for stupid questions Naruto. And anyway, if you know what I was preoccupied with then why bother asking?" Naruto pouted.

"You're no fun Gaa-chan. But anyway if you must know there was no homework. Maybe if you were paying attention you would have heard." Gaara flicked Naruto on the head and said "Thank you, I'll see you later," then started walking towards a sleek black car.

Naruto rubbed at the little red spot forming on his forehead and mumbled "It's obvious that you like the new kid since you were staring at him so much," as Gaara got into the car and it drove off. "What new kid?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Naruto with curious charcoal eyes.

"Neji Hyuuga," Naruto answered simply.

Sasuke's eyes widened then returned to their normal size as he laughed lightly. "That's pretty funny," Sasuke said. "What?" Naruto asked as he turned towards the raven.

"The fact that Gaara likes Neji," Sasuke said as his quite laughter died down until he was only smirking. "How?"

"Well, Neji and I have been friends since we were little, and let's just say Neji would never go for him."

Sasuke took Naruto's wrist in his hand and started walking; Naruto in tow.

"Ohh. Hey, why are we going in this direction teme?" "Because I need to get a few things from my house usuratonkachi." Naruto kept silent at that and just let the raven drag him towards his house.

* * *

Sasuke opened the front door and motioned Naruto inside. "Sit on the couch while I take a shower and get a few things," the raven commanded as he climbed the stairs, not even bothering to see if Naruto had done as he had told him to.

The blonde huffed and stuck out his tongue at Sasuke's retreating figure before walking down a grey hallway. 'This hallway is depressing,' Naruto thought to himself. There were a few pictures hanging on the walls.

The blonde looked at all of them slowly, committing some of them to his memory.

The first one he saw was one of a man with spiky white hair and a scar over his left eye, next to him was a small boy with ebony hair styled like a duck butt and pale skin. Naruto smiled as he looked at the smiling version of a much younger Sasuke.

The next picture was one of a man and woman; the man had slightly tan skin and the woman had the same pale skin that Sasuke did but they both had the same black hair, and grey eyes. They were smiling; the woman was at least, the man had a non-committal look on his face; as she held a small bundle; a baby who was more than likely Sasuke. Another boy stood in-between them, he was much older than the baby and had the same look on his face as his father; but when you looked into his eyes you could see the happiness he felt when he was with his little brother and parents, you could see love, and passion while in the father's eyes you only saw boredom.

"That's my family if you're wondering, dobe," a silky voice said next to Naruto's ear; ruffling his blonde spikes slightly and startling him out of his thoughts of the raven's family.

He turned around only to be nose to nose with the Uchiha; their eyes darkened, their breath sweeping over each other's lips as they stared intently at one another. Naruto's tongue peeked out and ran over his bottom lip nervously; Sasuke's eyes following the movement hungrily. _'Oh, fuck. I'm so gonna die by the end of tonight,'_ Sasuke's mind growled at him as he turned and shakily made his way to the kitchen.

Naruto breathed a huge sigh of relief before noticing that there were some water droplets hanging to Sasuke's hair before he disappeared behind the kitchen door. _'I wonder how_ _long_ _I_ _was_ _staring at those pictures._ _Anyway, damn, Sasuke's eyes looked so_…_predatory.'_

The blonde shuddered and checked his pants discreetly before following after the raven.

"You have everything you need?" he asked as Sasuke scribbled a quick note to his uncle. "Yes, let's go," he replied as he stuck the note on the fridge before making his way to the front door and picking up a duffel bag that held all he needed for tonight before the pair headed out.

* * *

"Ahh, home sweet home!" Naruto exclaimed as he opened the front door to his and his stepmother's house. "Tsunade? Where are you grandma?" he yelled into the house as he let Sasuke inside before closing and locking the door.

They were met with silence.

"Guess she's not here, probably gambling again." "Hn," Sasuke said as he climbed the stairs.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going teme?!" Naruto said as he saw the raven reach the top of the stairs and turn left. "Your room, usuratonkachi."

The blonde growled and flew up the stairs two at a time; he found Sasuke staring at the doors that littered the hall. Naruto smirked. "What's wrong?" "…I don't know which one goes to your room," the Uchiha muttered as a blush dusted the top of his nose.

He ducked his head down causing his bangs to hide his face. Naruto tipped his head back up, keeping it in place as his thumb and forefinger gripped Sasuke's chin lightly. "Maybe if you had been patient and had waited for me you would know."

"Shut up," Sasuke said as his blush darkened. The blonde smirked and rubbed his thumb along the raven's cheek as he pulled away and opened the door at the end of the hallway. The pair walked into a room that had a large bed, a dresser, an oak desk with an orange laptop sitting atop of it, a closet, and a decently sized window that faced the street.

The walls were a lightly shade of blue, the window curtains and bed sheets all bright orange.

'Of course,' Sasuke thought as he smiled at the choice of colors. The room was bright and inviting, just like Naruto. Sasuke's eyes darkened as Naruto took off his shirt.

"I'm going to take a shower, make yourself at home," he said as he rummaged through his dresser for some clothes. He smiled triumphantly as he found his outfit before leaving the room and going to the bathroom on the door to the room's right.

_'This might be_ _fun,_' Sasuke thought to himself as he heard the water running. He shuddered as the image of a naked Naruto; wet and soapy from the shower, popped into his mind. He groaned.

_'Or maybe not.'_

* * *

_**Fin, see you next chapter! **_


	7. Chapter 7: Studying, Storms, and?

Chapter 7: Studying, Thunderstorms, and a Scared Uchiha?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Lots of yaoi pairings, and everything that comes with that. Definitely some OOC characters. I don't really know what else to put on here sooo...Enjoy! **

**P.S. Sorry about any typos, spelling errors, etc. **

* * *

As Naruto took a shower Sasuke looked around the blonde's room; a lone picture next to the laptop caught his attention. The raven went over and picked it up, examining the photograph.

A couple stood in front of a large two story house that was painted a light green. The couple looked happy; the man had wild blonde hair, blue eyes, and a large smile. His arm was around the very pregnant stomach of a woman with red hair, dark blue eyes, and a small, calm smile; her own hand was on top of her husband's. Sasuke guessed that the baby in her womb was Naruto, considering that the man in the picture was almost identical to him. They looked happy, ready to start a family.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he walked into his room.

The raven just stood there, staring at the picture of his parents. Naruto made his way over to him and nudged him with his shoulder. "Sasuke looked at him and felt his stomach twist at the sad smile that overtook the blonde's face.

"My parents," he murmured as he picked up the photo. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have stared..." Sasuke muttered. "It's fine, Tsunade did the same thing when I got it out. She said, quote, "Damn, your mom was a hottie. If your dad was anything like you, I have no idea why she'd have gone for him."" Sasuke laughed lightly behind his hand and nudged Naruto with his shoulder, which made the other boy laugh with him. Sasuke faced naruto but turned back around and blushed hotly; the blonde was only wearing a fluffy orange towel around his hips.

Naruto cocked his head to the side before looking down and smirking slightly. He went over to his dresser and let the towel fall from his hips before rummaging through the drawers for slightly longer than necessary for his blue boxers. Sasuke turned and blushed when he saw the blonde bend over to pull on his boxers.

'Fuck,' he thought to himself as he turned around and felt his member pulse in his red boxer briefs. He groaned and hoped that Naruto hadn't heard it; but he had.

Naruto himself glanced at the raven and saw the slight outline of his half hard erection through his jeans. He rubbed his palm over his own semi before pulling on black sweatpants and a blue t-shirt.

"So, do you want to study here or downstairs in the living room?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked around the room before making his decision. "Downstairs, we'll finish up here if it gets too late."

The blonde nodded and began to walk downstairs. "Coming?"

"Let me change into something else, I'll be there in a minute," Sasuke said as he dropped his bag to the floor and took off his shirt. Naruto felt his stomach tighten, his mouth water, and his eyes zero in on the smooth, pale expanse of skin revealed to him.

"Don't be an usuratonkachi Naruto, go downstairs," Sasuke said and smirked at how hot and bothered he could make the blonde. He closed his eyes and pretended that Naruto wasn't there before moving his hand down and undoing the buttons on his jeans.

The blonde gulped and watched as the raven pushed his jeans down and off his long, lean legs. He shook himself out of his stupor and went downstairs, though he didn't want to.

Upstairs Sasuke smirk widened and he pulled on some black basketball shorts and a grey tank top before making his way downstairs; school supplies in hand.

* * *

A few hours in and the teenagers were really working hard; Sasuke had gotten Naruto through his Math and Science work and they were just about done when it started to rain. Not the soft, sweet rain you can stand under and forget all your troubles away in, no. It was the kind of rain that pummeled down hard on everything, the kind that knocked trees to the ground and caused the earth to tremble.

The open windows shook and Naruto and Sasuke scrambled to get them closed before the entire living room became soaked. This meant that they got slightly wet too, mostly Naruto though since he seemed to be the more athletic one. He charged right at the window and pushed as hard as he could, only managing to close it when Sasuke came over to help.

The pair huffed and leaned against the cold glass before looking at each other and laughing. Sasuke's hair was sticking to his face in odd angles, while Naruto was completely soaked in rain water from his head all the way down to his stomach.

The blonde saw this and frowned before shrugging and pulling off the shirt, throwing towards the stairs. Sasuke stared before he regained some sense of control and pushed his hair out of his face and to its normal position. His phone rang and he held up a finger before going to the kitchen and answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke, I got your note. Just wanted to make sure you were okay," his uncle said immediately.

"I'm fine, and you?"

"I got inside right before it started raining, good thing too. Thanks for getting the groceries yesterday, Iruka is with me and I'm pretty sure we didn't have anything before you went and got it all."

Sasuke chuckled. "No problem, just remember to woo him first and then to use protection, wouldn't want any little Kakashi and Iruka babies running around."

Kakashi laughed and the raven heard Iruka ask "What's so funny?" in the background before his uncle said nothing and kept talking.

"Anyway, have fun and don't go out tonight, they say this storm is going to last until the day after tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded before he remembered that he was talking over the phone and said "Alright, love you Kashi, text you later...on second thought maybe tomorrow."

Kakashi smiled and said goodbye before hanging up and wrapping his arms about his lover's waist; Sasuke saw it in his mind's eye and smiled before putting away his phone.

"So you do have a heart?" Naruto said mockingly from the doorway. "Tell anyone and I'll have to kill you," the raven answered.

"So I was just gonna say do you want to order some pizza or something but I guess that's out of the question with the storm raging on outside."

"Who says we have to order pizza? Do you have flour, sauce, and toppings?" Sasuke asked. Naruto seemed to think for a minute before nodding and taking out said ingredients before making to leave.

"Oh no, you're gonna help me," Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto by the hand and brought him to the kitchen.

Needless to say they made their pizza but somehow got sauce and cheese all over themselves. They put the pizza to bake before the blonde looked Sasuke over and laughed.

"Go take a shower in my room, I'll wait till you finish."

"As long as you don't try to peek at me," the raven said as he made his way upstairs. Naruto groaned and wiped himself clean before flopping down onto the couch and staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Sasuke stood under the hot spray and jumped slightly when a loud boom of thunder shook the house.

His mind wandered back to the night of his parent's accident. It had been raining lightly when they had left for their date; Sasuke already tucked into bed and sleeping away. The little boy remembered waking up from a nightmare; he had seen his parents lying in a pool of their own blood right outside in the middle of the street. He had sniffled before remembering that his parents were on a date and that they would be fine, he was just worrying, not noticing that the rain had gotten significantly harder since he had gone to bed. He had fallen asleep and been awoken hours later to Kakashi at the door.

Sasuke's mind had come back, tears and water were streaming down his face as he shook with quiet sobs in the shower. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping tonight, so he turned off the shower, got out, dried himself, and pulled on his clean clothes before making his way back into Naruto's room and stuffing his dirty clothes in his bag.

* * *

After both of the teens were clean and fed they put away the books and sat in the living room, watching terrible horror movies until they were both tired.

The blonde led the way to his room before flopping down on his bed.

"And where am I gonna sleep?" Sasuke asked. "Blankets and pillows are in the closet, make a bed and go to sleep," Naruto murmured before he began to snore.

Sasuke shook his head but got out a few blankets and set them on the floor, followed by a pillow. He fell asleep after an hour of tossing and turning.

* * *

Naruto was having a nice dream of an all you can eat Ramen buffet when he heard a strange noise. He passed it off as nothing and kept sleeping until the noise got louder and louder and soon enough Naruto was awake.

He sat up and looked around before his eyes fell on Sasuke; his back was to Naruto but the blonde could see the way he shook, and hear the quiet whimpers that passed his lips.

Without thinking he crawled out of his bed and laid down behind the raven, wrapping one arm about his waist and pulling him in close so that his back touched Naruto's chest. The blonde whispered sweet things in the Uchiha's ear until his whimpers and shaking died down.

The two fell asleep like that, spooning on Naruto's bedroom floor.

* * *

**Fin, see you next chapter...hopefully.**


	8. Chapter 8-Finding Some Comfort

_Chapter 8: Finding Some Comfort_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, blah, blah. This is gonna be slightly fluffy because I need to get these feels out. Enjoy~!**

* * *

Sasuke awoke the next morning sluggishly. He felt sore from sleeping on the floor but something was different. When he fell asleep he didn't feel the warmth draped across his back, but he didn't mind. He backed up into the warmth and hummed softly.

Naruto's fingers unconsciously rubbed circles into Sasuke's stomach, making the raven groan in delight. Until he realized that someone was spooning him.

He turned slowly and saw Naruto's sleeping face.

'_He really is much better when he's quiet_,' he thought to himself. He smiled and put his own arm around Naruto's waist before pulling him closer.

The pair cuddled until they were completely entwined; their legs interlocked, their foreheads touching, breathing the same air.

Sasuke felt himself relax and before he knew it he was asleep again.

* * *

Naruto awoke two hours later, Sasuke wrapped around him and he wrapped around Sasuke.

He felt himself blush and smile at the same time. He knew he liked the raven; even if it was a bit fast how his feelings developed for him, but it seemed that it was just...meant to be. Now he just needed to find out of the raven liked him as well.

While Sasuke slept Naruto took his time to observe his body. His collar bones looked...edible, if that made any sense. He had long fingers that were perfect for playing the piano, but as he looked at his wrists he saw the thin horizontal, and some vertical, cuts on the teen's wrists.

Naruto took one of his arms and slowly raised it until his thumb brushed along the cuts softly, making Sasuke snuggle closer to him. The blonde smiled and kissed those cuts before sweeping his eyes lower.

The raven's hip bones were stretched taut over pale skin, almost like Sasuke didn't eat enough. The blonde sighed before he noticed a thin and long cut running down the pale teens hip. He rubbed his thumb softly along the cut and felt his throat constrict.

"You really want to die," he whispered before pressing a kiss to Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke murmured and scrunched his nose before slowly opening his eyes.

The blonde smiled down at him. "Morning teme." "Usuratonkachi," Sasuke said back before untangling himself from Naruto, standing, and stretching.

The blonde pouted but watched as the shirt the raven wore inched up to reveal a thin trail of black hair running from the bottom of his belly button into his pants. Naruto gulped and flopped onto his stomach, hiding his morning wood. "Why are you still lying there? I'm hungry and since I made our dinner last night I believe you should make our breakfast," Sasuke said and smirked. He knew damn well why Naruto had turned onto his stomach.

Naruto sighed dramatically but stood and made his way downstairs in a flash. Sasuke chuckled and followed after him. '_Today is going to be interesting_,' Sasuke thought to himself, chuckling internally.

* * *

"The storm seems to be hitting us hard at the moment, so right now we aren't sure as to when it might come to an end. We advise all of you to stay indoors, to unplug anything you aren't using, and to make sure you have all the supplies necessary to survive a blackout," the weather reporter said on the television. Naruto flicked off the TV with a groan.

"Seems that we're stuck here Naruto," Sasuke murmured as a loud rumble of thunder made itself known. A visible shudder ran down his spine and he looked down. Naruto saw it and scooted closer until he put his arm about Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him into his side.

The raven leaned against Naruto and they sat there in silence until more thunder started up. A small whimper escaped his sealed lips before he could notice. He tensed as he felt Naruto wrap him up in his arms and pull him onto his lap.

The blonde said nothing, just held him tighter to his body and rubbed small circles into Sasuke's lower back. The raven understood and just buried his face in Naruto's neck, calming down slowly, but surely.

Sasuke couldn't understand why Naruto seemed to rile him up and calm him down all at the same time, he just did. He was a puzzle, wrapped in a word search, tied off with a Sudoku bow.

"Why?" the raven questioned.

"Because I know what it's like to need someone as much as you do. And besides . . . I'd like to be there for you, even if it is a bit confusing as to why I want to help you," Naruto murmured into Sasuke's hair.

The raven smiled into his neck and snorted a small laugh.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

They were confused, tired, and most of all a little scared. So they did what most teenagers would do in a situation such as theirs; they sat there in comfortable silence until Sasuke grumbled an "I'm gonna go take a shower" and extracted himself from the tan teen's lap.

He trudged up the stairs slowly, wondering as to why he let Naruto hold him before he shouldered his way into the bathroom and stripped. He turned on the water and waited until it was warm before getting inside and dunking his head under the water, sighing softly as his hair fell down into his eyes. He stood there, head under the spray, and just . . . thought.

Until the lights flickered off. Sasuke felt himself go rigid as a flash of lightning lit up the bathroom in an eerie white glow and he was transported back to his bed as a child, back to the day his parents had died. He didn't realize he was screaming or that he was clutching his hair tightly in his fists; he was too engrossed in his memories.

* * *

Naruto had bolted up the stairs as soon as he heard the scream. He pulled away the glass shower door and saw Sasuke in a corner of the shower, knees brought up to his chest and his long pale fingers buried in his raven hair. His screams had turned into small whimpers.

Naruto turned off the water and wrapped the raven in a towel before he pulled him out of the shower. He wasn't surprised when he had those pale arms around his shoulders and that soft cheek pressed against the side of his neck.

"Shh, it's okay Sasuke. Come on, we need to get you dry and into warm clothes," Naruto murmured. Sasuke shook his head and clutched tighter to the blonde's skin, leaving pink crescent shaped marks on his shoulders. Naruto winced and extracted himself from Sasuke's embrace, hushing him quickly and drying his off as best as he could without looking at his privates.

"Put on your clothes, I'm not going to do it for you because I know you will kill me in the morning." Naruto turned around and gave the raven privacy.

Sasuke nodded and pulled on his clothes before grabbing Naruto's hand and tugging on it.

The blonde pulled Sasuke along until they were in his room and he laid down on the bed, patting the spot in front of him in invitation. Sasuke took it and pressed his back against Naruto's chest as Naruto pulled the blankets over their bodies.

Another bolt of lightning flashed and Sasuke whimpered. Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's neck and cooed softly to him, calming him down until he could understand what he was going to ask him to do.

"Alright Sasuke, I'm going to count to four, from when I start to when I hit three I want you to take a big breath in and when I hit three I want you to let it out until I hit six okay?" Naruto murmured into the raven's ear.

Sasuke nodded.

"Okay, zero-" Sasuke began to take a deep breath. "One, two, three-" the raven stopped and let the air out slowly as Naruto said "Four, five, six."

"Good, now let's repeat it. Focus on my voice and on your breathing, nothing more."

As Sasuke calmed down completely he grabbed Naruto's hand with his own and squeezed tightly. When all that escaped him were deep, even breaths his hold relaxed. But he didn't break it. He needed to be grounded, in this moment, he needed Naruto. And the blonde was there, holding him, cooing at him, calming him. It was nice, made Sasuke feel . . . Protected.

"I'm sorry about all of this," the raven murmured.

"Shh, just try to get some sleep, yeah?"

Sasuke nodded and focused on Naruto; on his even breaths, on his thumb that kept making small circles on his hip, and on his steady heart beat resonating against his back.

"Thank you," he muttered before falling asleep.

Naruto smiled and kissed the raven's temple, watching the male sleep and holding him close when he started to tense because of the storm.

* * *

**Until next time readers~**


End file.
